The Christmas kiss
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: RATED T Safety measures. Ryoma has only one boy on his mind! RyomaXAkutsu


**OK, this story is for, not going to print out any names or usernames whatever, so this goes out to you, who requested it!!**

**Summary: It's the best holiday anyone could ask for. It's christmas! There's snow and best of all presents. For everyone else in the tennis club of Seigaku, it's a great time. For Ryoma Echizen, not so great. Ryoma's head is in a cloud, his mind gets drifted away of the thought of christmas coming around. **

**A special time of year, but Ryoma can't confess his feelings for the older man. He watches from afar when given the chance. His tennis games start dropping because of this one man he thinks about.**

**Warning: Contains a romantic scene between two males, don't like, do not read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ryoma-kun!!**

* * *

It was cold and no one around him would tell him otherwise. He was shirt less and had his skin exposed to the cold weather. His cap askew on the snowy surface of the tennis club. The captain had organized for a match, a small one and unnoticed with Ryoma's favourite tennis team. The captain and everyone else in the Seigaku tennis club had no idea why Ryoma was acting so strangely. They had witnessed these awkward moments when it had first started snowing after the captain's announcement of the 'special' surprise.

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~

Ryoma had just finished with a match against his first friend, Momoshiro and they were both headed to the change room that sat next to the school like a little shack. Once inside, the two boys were pulled into the small circle that had been formed by their captain, Tezuka.

"Ah, Echizen and Momo. We have received a confirmation from Yamabuki's tennis club for a private match next week. If you have plans for next week, you are welcome to find a replacement. If you don't however, be prepared for the upcoming match up."

"In winter?" Ryoma let out a sigh as Momo started protesting about the weather.

~~~~End Flashback~~~

Everyone who was watching Ryoma play was in shock of the boy's dropping figure. Snow had littered the tennis court's grounds and made it hard for most of the team to play. Kaidoh had trouble using his 'Boomerang Snake' and was constantly falling on his stomach. Fuji had problems turning swiftly around to do his own move and kept falling on his back. It was not a surprise to see someone falling onto a snowy surface but if it was Ryoma Echizen, then there would be heads turning. Ryoma was the lightest and the smallest of the team, so Tezuka and the others could not figure out why Ryoma was constantly off his feet for most of the time.

"Captain, do we have to play in the snow like this?" So far, Momoshiro and Eiji were the only ones to complain about the snow while Inui and Kawamura could play their own tennis without any complaints.

Ryoma groaned as he got to his feet again for the sixth time and brushed the wet snow off his bare shoulders and as much as possible, his back. Oishi and the coach, Ryuzaki, thought it unwise for Ryoma to play to such extreme. But he didn't care what anyone thought. For he had a purpose for doing this without a shirt on and it was a secret matter that only he would know of. Akutsu, the monster of Yamabuki may not be playing during the matches but was sure to be watching them play. Ryoma could feel his face growing hot as he ruffled the top of his hair a bit while looking at his opponent, Fuji. The teen across from him had his eyes closed for the remainder of the match and Ryoma could sense the boredom.

"If you did not want to play, why'd you come?" Momoshiro shot a glare at Kaidoh as he continued playing.

The tense team had been uptight since finding out that they were going up against Yamabuki as just a friendly match. Ryoma had a hard time controlling the ball, getting different flashes of Akutsu's plays and body movements through his head. Ryoma gritted his teeth and gripped the racket handle hard as he threw the ball into the air, preparing to do a twist serve. He landed backward and the ball bounced off of his chest and landed in the snow next to his body.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Echizen. This snow would drive anyone to go home and sleep. I'll inform Tezuka." Ryoma grunted and got up again and brushed the snow off his body once again and walked out of the tennis courts. As Fuji had promised, he told Tezuka about where he was going and the captain merely nodded in approval.

Inside, Ryoma was jumping for joy. Not only was he going to get out of the cold as well as enduring such cold matches, he would also be able to rid his mind of Akutsu once and for all. Little did he know that the teen he was thinking about was the same teen walking toward him, wearing an orange jacket. Ryoma hugged his Seigaku jersey close to his body as much as he possibly could. The wind had been picking up for quite some time that day and was not helping Ryoma at all.

Not watching where he was going, Ryoma somehow managed to start walking across the snow covered road, not realizing there was a car coming at a high speed. Concentrating his thoughts on the cold weather and wind, his ears were too preoccupied to notice the sounds of rubber coming toward him. The teen with the orange jacket acted faster than he was thinking and quickly swept Ryoma off his feet and landed both himself and Ryoma onto the other side of the street.

"Th-thank you..." Ryoma instantly spoke out and recognized the face that was staring back at him with angry eyes.

"What were you thinking?" Ryoma looked away, hoping his cap would hide his embarrassed face that was now turning red.

"About you. Your face haunts me. I can't even play tennis right!" Ryoma went to pound his hand on the sidewalk covered in snow but was caught quicker then when it had left Ryoma's side.

"The prince of tennis, can't even play tennis because of me?" Akutsu smiled eerily at Ryoma's blushing face and began to kiss his hand.

"I...I like you." Ryoma couldn't believe he had just told him that and buried his face in Akutsu's orange jacket.

"I am guessing you don't want to walk. No problem." Akutsu lifted the boy as though he were a girl and carried him all the way to his home.

He opened the door and went inside, knowing his mother wasn't home at the moment and thanked god that she wasn't. He let Ryoma's arms slide off his shoulders and sat the boy in front of the fireplace that had been flickering for a while now. Akutsu could tell that Ryoma was shivering and left to get a blanket.

Why couldn't the teen had left Ryoma there in the street? Ryoma wasn't seriously intending to die at any time soon but to be with the person you liked more then anything in the world, was a dream he thought would never be true.

"Of all the men on your team and in other schools, you think of me. Why?" The other teens eyes seemed to demand an answer from Ryoma.

"You were the only one who frightened me. When you used your tennis racket as a bat to the rocks, I was scared. You're so aggravated by everything. Like nothing else matters but your own needs. I can't believe I was playing against you this whole time without knowing what I feel." Ryoma buried his face in between his knees.

"Spoken like a real prince. I've been wondering if what I did to you was affecting you in any way. I'm sorry for it. It was only because I was looking for you. Everyone seemed so interested in you."

Without anymore questions asked or answered, Ryoma got his wish as Akutsu placed his strong and flexible body over top of Ryoma's. The two stared at each other for quite some time before placing their lips on one another. Ryoma allowed himself to be swallowed by the older teen and broke apart to only say these few words before continuing.

"Merry Christmas...Akutsu-san." Ryoma breathed out and let Akutsu devour his lips.

* * *

A/n: We should all know what happened after word, This was a oneshot!


End file.
